


untitled

by csichick_2



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows Vala is up to something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

“Oh Cameron,” Vala sing-songs, making Cam wish he had some way to escape. When Vala gets that tone, she's almost always up to no good.

“No,” he says in response.

“But I haven't even said anything yet.”

“You don't have to, whatever you're planning, the answer is no.”

“You're no fun,” Vala pouts. “Though I'm not actually planning anything.”

Cam groans. “What did you do?”

“Oh Cameron, must you always assume the worst?”

“Considering how often you get in trouble, yes.”

“Well maybe I won't tell you that you're supposed to come to the Gate Room them.”

Cam sighs and closes the report he's reading. “Fine, I'll go to the Gate Room. I still think you're up to something.”

“Meanie,” Vala says, sticking out her tongue at him before darting off.

Cam has his guard up – assuming sort sort of trouble will jump out at him as he travels the corridors. He's still not expecting the confetti and cake he finds in the Gate Room.

Only Vala would plan a party for his promotion to General before he even knew about said promotion.


End file.
